galeafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Ire
Ire is the shadow world of Galea, created when the gods seperated their world. The history if Ire ranges roughly 66,000 years, however much of its history is lost over time. Scholars use Pre-Conjunction Ire (PCI) to distinguish dates of the shadow world. The time period is broken up into different ages to make year grouping easier. Many of the ages groupings are distinctlly created by elven scholars, as they are the majority of scholarly documents still remaining. Age of Parturition This is the pre-history age where the gods began creating the life. Civilizations had not yet been formed and little to nothing is known about this time. The only information that is known is from the first civilization's records when they studied it. This time period covers ~66,000 PCI to ~56,000 PCI. Age of Edification The exact start of this age is a topic of heated debate. While some scholars argue over specific years, others debate centuries. It can generally be agreed upon that it started roughly 56,000 PCI, although some would argue as early as 58,000 PCI. It is thought that this era was the height of Ire civilization, with most races living in harmony with each other. During this era three nations rose to power and lived in peace. The humans of Lund, the dwarves of Dorcraus, and the elves of Avalon. At the end of the era Hexen and Vall lead undead hordes to conquor the continent. This horde destroyed Lund, Dorcraus, and the rest of the continent. It was stopped on the doorsteps of Avalon by Sythe. Vall is either slain or run off. Hexen ascends to divinity, and Avalon is saved. Age of Moribund After the first civilizations were conquored and destroyed, the world, or at least the western continent, was covered in death unlike anything it had seen, or ever will see again. Thousands, if not millions of undead mindlessly wandered most of the land, corrupting everything they came in contact with. The only lands to be seemingly immune to it, as told through history books, was Avalon. The Decent takes place at the end of this era where elf fought elf in what is now known as the First Drow War and the drow decended into the Underdark with Zenfaria. Age of Inception Like previous ages, the Age of Inception doesn't have an exact beginning, although the elven nation of Avalon dates it at 49,074 PCI when the Decent was complete. The beginning of this age marks the recovery of the world from death, the beginning of the recovery of Avalon, the rise of the Titan and Dragon nations on the eastern continent, and the dwarves and orcs re-emerging on the surface after battling each other and the newly arived drow. This age lasted until about 47,000 PCI. Age of Enlightenment The name of this era is very elf-centric. The elven nation of Avalon expanded, and this era also saw the rise of many other elf nations that were friendly, if not completely loyal to Avalon. It is during this era that elven culture and civilization reaches its height. However, it was not all good for everyone. During this era the dwarves fought on seemingly every front with orcs, giants, and goblinoids. While there was never full fledged war, every so often the dwarves would lose land to the expansion of other races. It was during this age that the western continent saw the extinction of humans. They were either all killed off, or moved east off the continent. According to elven scholars, this age lasted until 35,374 PCI with the beginning of the Second Drow Wars. Age of Carnage For thousands of years the drow sat in silence under the world, waiting for the right moment to strike. Generations of elves past since the Decent and most of the surface elves forgot about their cousins living under their feet. Even their very existance was an issue of debate. In 35,374 PCI that debate ended when the drow returned. This marked the beginning of the Second Drow War. This war lasted several elven generations and devistated everyone on the surface of Xepher. Every race took a side. This entire age was filled with death, seeing empires fall and whole races go extinct. It finally ended with the defeat of the drow in 32,429 PCI. However, too much was lost in the war to recover. The population of the elves was so devistated that it still has not completely recovered from this devistation even today. Age of Destitution An extreme example of elven centralism in historical records. For the elves, this age marked the lowest point in their society in writen record and, sadly for the elves, it was also the longest. Elves completely lived in small communities and not a single one thrived to an imperial size like was seen before in Avalon. These small communities gave rise to tribes that still exist in some small way as elven legacies. Avalon itself was nearly completely destroyed in the war and was only home to a small select few wizards, scribes, and scholars. While it is true that much of this age was filled with what most today would consider backwards societies, it was not completely so. This age saw the life of the largest and most prosperous gnomish empire as well as many other minor races creating names for themselves. Dwarves retreated back into their underground cities and very rarely, if ever, coming into the light. This age ended with the recovery of the Crown Blade by Ellisidel and the reformation of the elven capital city of Avalon in 15,654 PCI. Age of Renewal The First King of Avalon as he is often called, Ellisidel recovered the Crown Blade from the elven vaults. He was the first to hold the blade since the last Corinal in 32,430 PCI. Ellisidel rallied the elven people and rebuilt Avalon and the elven empire. He expanded through any means and retook all of the old elven lands. Diplomatically he integrated the lost elves, militarily he conquored 'invasive' races on elven soil, and in the eyes of the elven people, he used his divine right to reign over all. For the elves, this was one of the greatest moments in history. The only other race to see prosperity in this age were the dwarves who began fully trading with other nations again and opened their doors to the surface world. Luckily for everyone else, most empires that even remotely stood a chance against the elven expansion had already vanished by this time and there was very little resistance, and thus very little bloodshed. This rebirth and expansion took 132 years, and in 15,522 PCI. Ellisidel marked this the beginning of a new age for all races and dubbed it the Age of Gold. Age of Gold The self proclaimed golden age wasn't nessesarily so. It is true that many societies thrived, the end of the age was filled with war. The age was, however, filled mostly with peace. There were occational scuffles between different nations, but none of these ever turned into full scale war until the humans arived on Zegima Beach. The age saw the second gnomish empire, Tolhuff. The dwarves expanding to encompass all of the Crystal Mist Mountains, and the elves began experimenting with interdimensional travel and discovered Galea. This age also included the expansion to, and colonization of small groups of Avalonian elves into Galea. This age lasted until 1,492 when Avalon lifted into the air to escape the Kalithicans. Age of Kael Normally an age is not named after a single person, but this person was the most influencial on the known world with Klindathu expanding to cover the entire western continent and was the first age where human dominance reigned. This age is also the only time in history where all races were accepted into one nation dispite past differences as long as they swore to follow Klindathan law. This age lasted from the rise of Avalon in 1,492, saw Klindathu's founding 1,464 PCI, and ended with the end of the Thrid Drow War and the Age of Darkness in 351 PCI. Age of Darkness For 100 years the world is plunged into darkness after the sun is dimmed creating light only slightly brighter than the moon. During this era the subterranian races lived on the surface and eslaved or killed many surface creatures. This age lasted from 351 PCI until 251 PCI. Age of Light This is the time from the end of the age of darkness to the Conjunction. During this time the world rebuilds its self after the 100 years of darkness. This age saw light around the entire world. This age lasted from 251 PCI until 47 PCI. The Missing 47 These are the missing 47 years between when Ire experienced the Conjunction and when Galea experienced it.